Redemption
by The Celestials
Summary: We live to understand many things. For Naruto, he will soon learn the truth behind the kyuubi attack and the 4th Hokage's sacrifice. Those who live to forget the past, the past will always remember. A NarutoSakura fic.
1. Chapter 1 The Forseer Sees

Hello, the name's Chris. This fanfic would be my second since my first got erased, but will rewrite my first. Anyway, this is a Naruto/Sakura fanfic but you know, as a writer, the story would write itself and it may not be a Naru/Saku fanfic so just read the fanfic and see what happens.

Anyway, the timeline for this fanfic occurs within the series and will separate later on since I don't know the ending of Naruto, but do have a guess though. The events in the series will happen, I may put in some action scenes, just warning you that I'm not that good in writing action scenes, but I'm also not bad either so at least you all are warned.

Okay, so… oh, right the copyrighted crap thing. I don't own the series, Kishimoto guy whatever or whoever created Naruto owns the rights to it, as well as Tokyo TV whatever. And even if you sue me owners, ha!!! Jokes on you because I gots no money.

_:: Psst, me with the whole library job, lets keep that to ourselves, okay? Okay ::_

Okay, now that we got that settle, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the reading. Oh, and one more thing. Read and review here folks please, and also go easy on me. My first/second attempt at fanfic and hopefully with your guideness and reviews, I would get better at writing… that and going to school so please don't flame me that bad… please?

**

* * *

****Redemption**

**Prologue**

"YOU'RE LATE YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After being clobbered for being late, Naruto rubs the gigantic bump on his head courtesy of an angry Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan you didn't have to hit that hard, you know? I was only late because I had to…"

"No excuses!!!!!! You're even worse than Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!!!!! Why can't you be more like Sasuke-kun you baka!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura as she walks away from Naruto.

Smiling, Naruto only respond was a whisper, "Sorry… Sakura-chan…"

Team 7, which consists of three genin and a jounin. The three genin are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Their jounin teacher is an ex-ANBU Hatake Kakashi.

Upon their first team meeting, the three genins were ordered by their jounin teacher for a survival training the next day. Upon passing it, they were given missions for the genin to do. It wasn't long before they were given a mission that changed their lives forever.

During a normal c-rank mission, they were confronted by an S-Rank Missing-nin named Momoichi Zabuza. It was during that first battle that the genins witnessed the power of a jounin and what it really means to be a ninja.

After the whole protection mission was over and Zabuza was put to rest, team 7 returns home to Konoha, for another round of missions.

Currently, Kakashi told his subordinates to meet him at the bridge in the morning for their upcoming mission. Upon being rejected of offering to walk Sakura home, Naruto ventures onto the streets, smiling his smile, and ignoring the stares that he learned to adapt upon growing up.

When he got home, all Naruto did was training, training, eating ramen, scratching his head confusedly at his self-teach scrolls, eating ramen, cloning around, eating ramen, trying out new battle cries, and sleep. All this effort to become Hokage of Konoha… and being accepted by Sakura.

But with all that training, it was no surprise that Naruto woke late. Screaming, Naruto changed, ran out of his building for a good few miles, returning back to get his froggy-kun wallet, ran out again, helped a little girl find her lost cat, and making it to the bridge for a good old punch by his crush.

As team 7 continues to wait, Naruto groans impatiently. "Argh!!! When will Kakashi-sensei arrive?!"

"Shut up dobe, you're getting more annoying as usual," mutters Sasuke as Naruto's eyes burned with fire and rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE-TEME?!?!?!?!" screams Naruto and ran up to Sasuke's face.

"God, why are you such a dobe?" mutters an irritated Sasuke as Naruto grits his teeth in anger.

"That does it!!!" and swung his punch but stopped when he heard Sakura screaming.

"Naruto you baka!!!! Stop bothering Sasuke-kun with your nonsense!!!"

"But Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme started it" whined Naruto as he pulled down his punch.

"Hmph, a girl is what it takes to stop you? Then you really don't deserve to be a ninja dobe" smirked Sasuke.

"Why you…" grits Naruto but was pushed by Sakura.

"Listen, Naruto!! I'm getting sick and tire of you always ruining the peaceful moments!! Always annoying us with your annoying rants, annoying us with your remarks of being the best, and always bothering Sasuke-kun!!! Why can't you just grow up already you damn baka!!!" screamed Sakura as she looks at Sasuke with love filled eyes.

"Right, Sasuke-kun?" pleaded a sweat loving Sakura, to which she got responded with, "Hmph, whatever. You're just as annoying as that dobe"

"Hey, Sakura-chan is not annoying!! If anything, you are the annoying one you…"

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura as she punched Naruto.

Yep, just another normal day for team 7.

**Reminisce**

Uzumaki Naruto, age 12, blonde hair, blue eyes, and an orange jumpsuit. His rank: genin, affiliation: team 7. Grew up an orphan and never knew his family. Oh, and is the container of the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon.

Growing up, Naruto was hated by the adults who only see him as the fox demon. His only hope were the children his age that would be friends with him but sadly, kids do tend to copy what their parents do and the hate went from parents to children… only to some.

You see, 12 years prior to Naruto's birth, the Kyuubi appeared and ravished Konoha. Only the Fourth Hokage, at the time, was the strongest one that could face the fox demon.

In the history books, it was stated that the Fourth Hokage defeated the demon fox and died in the attempt. What was kept secret was that the Fourth Hokage died because he used the Death Seal Jutsu to seal the demon fox onto a new born baby, which was Naruto… at the cost of the user's soul.

And so the Third retired Hokage became Hokage again and enforce a law that states that no one mentions of the demon fox to anyone, what happened in Konoha that fateful night, stays in Konoha on that fateful night.

The secret they kept but not the actions. The people sees baby Naruto as a threat or rather the Kyuubi himself and hated Naruto, even during his growing years.

It was until graduation day when a teacher tricked Naruto onto stealing a forbidden scroll that he found out that he was demon fox himself.

After the whole ordeal was over, only three good things came from that experience. The mastery of the Kage-Bushin no jutsu, graduated into a genin, and made a friend, namely a teacher named Iruka.

Next day, he was put onto a team, where he became comrades with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. The team would be under the tutelage of a jounin named Hataka Kakashi.

The levels of being a ninja is simple.

Students- are kids going to school to learn to be a ninja

Genin- the first level of a ninja

Chuunin- the second level of a ninja

Jounin- third level

ANBU- special Jounin level that takes special missions

Sanin- level of ninja who are a candidate of being hokage

Hokage- master of all jutsus and knowledge, leader of the village

To prove their worth, Kakashi made them undergo a survival test which in the end, they learn the value of teamwork. Later on, they took upon missions, including one that turned into an A-Rank mission and still accomplished it.

It was during this A-Rank that Naruto tapped into his Kyuubi powers but it was only for a short amount of time and the only ones who knew of this was Naruto and Kakashi, as well as Zabuza and his teammate Haku, both who knew nothing about the Kyuubi.

Naruto grew a crush on Haruno Sakura a long time ago. When it started, even Naruto forgot but he will never forget the feelings he gets when seeing Sakura. But sadly, Sakura only got eyes for Sasuke who wants nothing to do with her.

Haruno Sakura, age 12, pink hair, green eyes and a red dress. Her rank: genin, affiliation: team 7. Not much is known about her, other than her crush on Sasuke, her hatred with Naruto, and an Inner Sakura that lives within her mind that reveals her true self.

Uchiha Sasuke, age 12, raven hair, black eyes and a blue shirt with white khaki-type shorts. He is the last of the Uchiha clan, who got wiped out by Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Letting Sasuke live because he was too weak to kill, Sasuke grew up with hatred for his brother and intends to kill him at any means necessary.

The Uchiha clan has a bloodline trait of their own called the Sharingan. It is a trait in which, once activated, the user could copy jutsus of other users and use it for themselves. It could also be use to copy movements.

Hatake Kakashi, age unknown, white/gray hair, black eyes and a green vest with dark blue shirt/pants. He is known as Copy Eye Kakashi. He was part of the original team 7 under the tutelage of the Fourth Hokage, who was a simple jounin at the time. His teammates at the time were Uchiha Obito and Rin. He lost his eye during a mission to rescue Rin when she was kidnapped and upon being saved by Obito, he watched helplessly as a humungous boulder crushed Obito.

As his final wish, Obito asked Rin to give his remaining Sharingan eye to Kakashi to replace his lost eye. Upon the quick operation, Obito rested in peace as Kakashi received the Sharingan, which helps him to become later on as Copy Eye Kakashi. Kakashi learned so much from that fateful mission and changed him greatly into the great man he is today.

**The Man in the Woods**

It was just another day in Konoha as team 7 was following their jounin instructor Kakashi on their training.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. When do we actually do the fun stuff like we did in the Wave Country?" whined Naruto as Kakashi only response was a giggle from reading his perverted book, Come Come Paradise.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!!!" screams Naruto to which he noticed something move within the bushes.

"WATCH OUT!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto while throwing a kunai knife towards the bushes.

Team 7 watched as the culprit that made moved the bushes came forth…

"AHHH!!!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!! I'M SOOO SORRY RABBIT-KUN!!!!!!" cried Naruto. He ran towards the scared bunny and hugs him.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, isn't that the same rabbit that Naruto almost killed in the Wave Country?" asks Sakura to which she got responded with, "Hohoho"

"Now that we have arrived on our destination, the training begins" said Kakashi as upon closing his book, he turned around to face his students in the open grass field.

"Hey, hey, what is the training Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"Why search and retrieve of course" smiled Kakashi through his mask. Team 7 groans at another boring assignment.

"Search and retrieve? But that is not a good method of training Kakashi-sensei" whined Sakura as Naruto aggress.

"Why it is a good method of training. Now, somewhere in this plains are flowers called Hikari that only grows in this type of season. You all are to retrieve three Hikari flowers and bring it back here"

"But Kakashi-sensei, how would that help me achieve to becoming hokage?" whined Naruto.

"Naruto, you got a long way to go until you achieve hokage. So all of you start" then Kakashi laid down on the ground, open his book and began to read.

When team 7 was within a mile away, Kakashi said, "Oh, and another thing"

Poof! Poof! Poof!

"You cannot be captured at all," said Kakashi, as dog-nins appeared, snarling at team 7.

Understanding the method now, team 7 disperses into the field as the dog-nins chased after them.

_'I hope they can understand that teamwork plays a big part of this'_ thought Kakashi as he giggles at his book.

"ARGH!!! Where could that stupid flower be? Stupid Kakashi-sensei" whines Naruto as he stopped running, seeing a Kakashi clone standing right in front of him.

"(Sighs) Still have a lot to learn about stealth Naruto," mutters the Kakashi clone. Taking out a kunai, Kakashi clone dash straight towards Naruto.

"Heh" smirked Naruto. Dodging the strike, Naruto yelled, "Kage Bushin no jutsu!!!!"

Five clones came out as they ran straight towards the Kakashi clone. Kakashi clone watch as some clones threw punches and kicks into the air.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu rendan!!!"

Grabbing each other, the clones threw each other into the air, leaving only two behind as the clones threw kunai at the mid air Kakashi clone. The two below underwent their plan.

One put their hands together as the other jump onto the hands and into the air, with a fist ready. As the punch was delivered, the Kakashi clone poof.

"Aha!!! All right!!! We did it!!!!" cheered the Naruto clones.

_'Hmm, not bad. Although the rendan was somehow flawed, he still pulled it off, and I think even Naruto knows it too. I wonder what the rendan would be if Naruto fixed this flawed in his current rendan. Nevertheless, nice going Naruto'_ thought a Kakashi clone who was hidden in the trees. With a smile, the Kakashi clone left to find the others.

As the clones' poof, Naruto venture on to find the Hikari flower. Of course, now realizing that his earlier approach, running within the fields, was a bad idea. He decided to find the flower while hiding from view.

An hour went by and still no Hikari flower. Although it was by luck that no Kakashi clone came by, Naruto still can't help but feel bored out of his mind to find the stupid flower.

"I'm bored out of my mind to find this stupid flower!!!"

Hearing a feint sound of people cries, Naruto looks around to see nothing but the endless trees and bushes.

"Huh? What was that?" whispered Naruto.

Suddenly, everything around him started to blur. Naruto began to run but soon he found himself in a dark world with flames covering the forests. The sky was bloody red and dead bodies covered the entire field.

"What the… where am I?!" screamed Naruto.

The ground suddenly shook with gigantic footsteps. Looking up, Naruto's eyes widen as he sees…

"IT'S HIM!!!!! IT'S THE DEMON!!!!!!!!!! GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled men in armor as they aimed their swords towards the demon.

Armored men came running through the forests, charging towards the gigantic demon in front of Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what to do but to run out of the way. But sadly, he tripped on the cracked ground as Naruto covers his head… only to feel nothing.

Opening his eyes, Naruto could see the armored men running through him like he was not even there.

Slowly standing up, Naruto could see these armored men ran through him towards the demon behind him.

**"FOOLISH HUMANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** roared the demon as he breathed fire onto them.

Naruto helplessly watch as the armored men was being burned and melted by their own armor from the fire the demon breathed on them.

Hearing footsteps, Naruto looks back to see a blonde messy hair armor knight, carrying a gigantic sword twice his size.

"Arashi-kun!!! You can't!!! You can't fight the kyuubi in your state!!!!" cried a white hair woman as the blonde haired knight named Arashi glared at the demon.

"Mimiko-chan, this is my destiny. The kyuubi wants only me and I shall grant his wish. I will put an end to this battle once and for all" said Arashi with an angry voice.

"But Arashi-kun…"

"Mimiko-chan, I don't regret ever meeting you… please… stay back… go back to the village where its safe" and with that, Arashi charged towards the kyuubi.

_'He looks… he looks just like… the Fourth Hokage'_ thought Naruto as he sees Arashi jumped into the air, swinging his sword towards the growling kyuubi.

Hearing rustling noises, Naruto could see the entire scene starting to blur as it went back into the forest that he was in before.

Looking back, he sees a man around his 40's. With a beard and a hat, he notices Naruto looking at him.

"So… after all those failed attempts, only you could see the past, huh?" mutters the old man but Naruto still heard it.

"The past? What are you talking about old man? And what were those armored men? I never seen anything like it before?" questioned Naruto.

"Hmph, so even the foreseer doesn't know the hidden past…"

"Hidden past? What are you talking about?" questions Naruto again as the old man turns around to walk away.

"Hey, hey!"

"Listen, kid. Don't tell anyone of what you just saw. Only those who witness it can they truly understand" said the old man.

"Who are you?" asks Naruto to which stopped the old man from walking.

About a couple of seconds, the old man reply, "I'm just a man in the woods" then continued on his walk.

"Don't worry kid, we'll meet again"

Naruto watched the old man disappeared from view. _'What was he talking about? The hidden past? Those armored men? And was that really the Fourth Hokage? And what was it about me being the forseer?'_

With all this unanswered questions, it wasn't until dawn that Naruto remembered about the mission.

Sadly, he found no Hikari flower and when he returned to the open field where Kakashi waited, he sees Sasuke and Sakura with the Hikari flowers.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU BAKA?!?!?!?! WE WAITED FOR SO LONG FOR YOU TO RETURN!!!" screamed Sakura as she gave him a good punch.

"Ah, but Sakura-chan…"

"Hmph, don't waste time like this again dobe" muttered Sasuke as Naruto can feel the flames of anger rising within him.

"What you said Sasuke-teme?!?!?!" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto, shut up!!!!!!!" and delivered another punch to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan… that hurts…" whined Naruto.

"Alright, everyone. Lets head home" mumbles Kakashi as he led his team to Konoha while reading his perverted book.

**The Exams**

Days went by, and team 7 went to do more d-rank missions. For Naruto, this was a good opportunity to show off his skills on being better than Sasuke.

First mission…

The first mission of the day was to pick up grass weeds from the ground in the customer's garden.

Seeing Sasuke picking up the grass weeds, Naruto pulled up his sleeves, saying, "Alright, I won't lose to Sasuke"

Picking up the grass weeds in a fast pace, Naruto manages to pull out almost everything within his range but…

"Hey, you…" said the old lady customer.

"Hey, old lady. I got all the weeds," said Naruto proudly, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Those weren't weeds… those were herbs I was growing in my garden!!" yelled the old lady.

"Ouch!!!!!!!!" was the only thing Konoha could hear in the morning.

Next mission…

With a black eye, Naruto was picking up garbage in a river along with Sasuke and Sakura while Kakashi continues reading his perverted book.

Looking around for more garbage, Naruto suddenly trips and fell into the river. While trying to get out of the river, the river proved to be too strong for the little ninja as he screams, falling into a waterfall.

But he suddenly stopped within the waterfall. Looking up, he sees Sasuke grabbing his ankle while holding onto a rope with the other.

"You moron" was the only thing Sasuke said that anger Naruto.

Another mission…

"Hey, stop," whined Naruto, as the current mission for team 7 was to walk the dogs. But to prove his worth, Naruto chose the big dog, which was too strong for Naruto to tame.

"Please!" pleaded Naruto as the big dog was walking towards the trap field.

"That idiot" mutters Sasuke while Sakura said, "Why did he choose that big dog instead of the little ones like we did?"

"Wait!" pleaded Naruto again as the big dog walked towards an opening in the fence towards the trap field.

And Kakashi, sitting on top of a tree branch, happily reading his perverted book.

"That's the trap field," said Naruto as he screams, the trap field exploding all around him.

In the end, a smoke covered Naruto was sitting on the ground with the big dog over his legs. All Naruto did was sigh, with smoke coming out from it.

Upon reaching back to Konoha, Sakura and Sasuke was helping Naruto walk with each arm around their necks.

"It's because you push yourself too hard," said Sakura to the tired Naruto.

"Hmph, can't you even take care of yourself?" smirked Sasuke.

Standing up, Naruto glares at Sasuke and prepared to attack but Sakura extended her arm in front of him, stopping him with a glare.

"If you don't calm down, I'll finish you" angrily said Sakura.

"Hmm, teamwork seems to be suffering lately," said Kakashi in his usual bored voice.

"Yeah, you're the one ruining our teamwork, Sasuke. Always hogging the spotlight" said Naruto, shaking his fist at the retreating Sasuke.

"That's you dobe. If you want me to stop making you look bad, then just become stronger than me" said Sasuke who looked back at Naruto for that final words.

Tension was building up as both Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other. Sakura was worried about what could happen next.

_'They're somehow worse than before'_ thought the worried Sakura.

Remembering their mission in the Wave Country, Sasuke grits his teeth. _'Damn it, there are tons of guys stronger than me out there, yet I have to do these stupid missions'_

Hearing a bird crowing, Kakashi looks up, saying, "Well then…"

Looking back onto his students, Kakashi said, "… how about calling it a day? I have to go submit this mission report"

"Then I'm going home," said Sasuke as he walked away.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, wait" running towards to Sasuke, Sakura asks blushingly, "Hey, about right now… we work on our teamwork, just the two of us"

"You're the same as Naruto. If you have time to bother me, practice a jutsu or two. Frankly, your ability is lower than Naruto's" was Sasuke's answer as he walks away.

_"He's right… in every mission, I do the least…'_ thought the distress Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Forget Sasuke! Let's train together!" suggested the grinning Naruto, not noticing the anger nor the teeth gritting of Sakura… which was why Kakashi poof away.

_'Sensei left? So I could be alone with her?'_ thought the happy Naruto, noticing some movement behind him.

"Hm?" then looking back, he sees a bad disguise box … _'That's suppose to be a rock?'_

Walking away, Naruto sees the box following him as he began to run. Running back and forth multiple times until he stopped, and pointed at the box, yelling, "What kind of rock is square with two holes? I can see right through that"

"Heh, heh. Now that's what I expect from the one I admire," said a voice from within the badly disguised box as a rock as it exploded.

As the smoke clear, three little kids were on their knees coughing. "Argh, you put too much Udon" Realizing they were being watched, they jump into action.

"With the sexiness of an adult, I am female ninja Moegi," cheered the girl.

"I love assembling models, I am Udon" cheered the nose dripping boy.

"The village's number one genius ninja, Konohamaru" yelled the grandson of the Third Hokage.

"With the three of us, we are the Konohamaru Corp.!!!" cheered the three children.

"Thought it was you Konohamaru" mutters Naruto. Noticing what they were hearing on their foreheads, he asks, "Huh? What's with the goggles?"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh, we're copying the old you" grins Konohamaru.

"Ah…"

"What do you mean ah?" ponders Konohamaru. "Hey, you're colder lately"

"So… what do you want?" asks Naruto.

"See? He's cool" whisper Konohamaru to Udon.

"Umm, leader are you free?" asks the happy Moegi.

"Nope… I'm training," grins Naruto.

"What? But you said you'd play ninja with us" pouted Konohamaru.

"Oh, did I…" chuckles Naruto before thinking, _'If I play with them, it'll take all day'_

"Why would a ninja play ninja?" mutters the distraught Sakura as she continues walking her zombie like way home.

Stopping suddenly, Sakura looks at Naruto in a zombie type state.

"Wha… what is it?" asks the nervous Naruto.

_'I'm below him?'_ thought Sakura.

_'She's making me nervous, looking at me like that'_ Naruto thought.

"Hey, bro who is this girl?" asks Konohamaru as he looks at the zombie Sakura.

_'She staring at bro like she wants to eat him alive'_ thought Konohamaru as he figured it out. "Ha!"

Side glancing at Naruto, Konohamaru grins, saying, "Not bad bro"

"Huh?"

"She's your… girlfriend," grins the grandson of the Third.

Snapping out of her state, Sakura notices the scene unfolding and she did not like it one bit.

"Wow, for little kids, you sure are perceptive," laughs Naruto, which Sakura added in with, "Wrong you baka!!!" and a punch to the face that sends him to a fence.

"BRO!" glaring at Sakura, "How dare you do that to bro!" while Moegi and Udon ran towards Naruto.

"No leader…" cried Moegi. "His pulse… his pulse is…" stated Udon.

"You ugly witch!!!" yelled Konohamaru as Sakura cracked her knuckles.

Noticing how angry Sakura is, Konohamaru began to get scared as Konoha heard another scream that day.

Sakura walks away, leaving behind Naruto and Konohamaru with triple bumps on their heads.

"Konohamaru-kun, are you all right?" asks Udon.

"Oww, oww, oww…" muttered the two victims as they stood up.

"Damn it, with that ugly huge forehead… is that really a girl bro?" asks Konohamaru to Naruto.

The K-Corps and Naruto suddenly noticed that Sakura halted her walk. Mechanically, Sakura looks back with a sinister look that scared both the K-Corps and Naruto.

Suddenly dashing towards them, Sakura was prepared to give them the punishment they deserve while the K-Corps and Naruto ran for their lives.

Konohamaru bumped into another person in the street as the K-Corps, Naruto, and even Sakura stopped to look at this new person, this new person with a puppet on his back and a blonde hair woman next to him.

"That hurts…" said the puppet man.

"Konohamaru!" said Naruto as the puppet man was holding Konohamaru up by his shirt.

"That hurt you little piece of shit," said the puppet man.

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later" the blonde hair woman said, trying to save themselves from trouble later on from their master.

"Please forgive us, we were all just playing around…" said the worried Sakura, trying to get Konohamaru out of danger.

_'Who are these people?'_ thought the worried Sakura as Naruto yelled, "Hey you! Let go of him!"

Seeing the symbol on Naruto's headband, the puppet man chuckles, thinking, _'Looks like leaf genin'_

"Let's play a little before the boss comes," grins the puppet man, lifting Konohamaru higher.

Konohamaru grunts as he started to kick him but to no avail. "Little brat" grits puppet man.

Not taking it anymore, Naruto ran towards puppet man, yelling, "You bastard!"

Puppet man moved the fingers of the hand behind his back as Naruto tripped.

"What was that?" wonders Naruto surprised as puppet man grins at him.

"Leaf genins are so weak"

_'These guys are foreign. Why are they here?' _thought Sakura.

"Konohamaru" mutters Naruto. "Konohamaru-chan!" cries Moegi. "Konohamaru-kun!" yelled Udon.

"Let go of me…" pleaded Konohamaru.

Getting back up, Naruto yelled, "Hey, if you don't let him go, I'll make you pay!!"

Grabbing Naruto in a headlock, Sakura whispers, "You idiot, what are you thinking?"

"Hmm, you're annoying… basically, I hate midgets. Especially younger ones that are rude. Makes me want to break them," grins puppet man.

"Oh well. I'm not involve," sighs the blonde woman.

_'What's with this guy? This is bad…'_ thought Sakura.

"Well, after this one, I'll take care of that loud midget over there" grins puppet as he pulls his arm back.

"Why you!!!" yelled Naruto, running towards puppet man again.

Suddenly, Konohamaru was let go. Puppet man's hand got damage somehow. And it was by a little rock.

Looking up, puppet man sees Sasuke sitting on a tree branch with another little rock in his hand.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" asks Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" cheered Sakura.

_'He's kind of cute'_ thought puppet man's companion.

"Bro!" Konohamaru then ran towards Naruto.

"Damn, another annoying brat…" mutters puppet man.

Squeezing the little rock in his hand into it became dust, Sasuke said, "Get lost"

"So cool!" cheered both Sakura and Moegi.

"Naruto bro, you suck," cried Konohamaru.

"No dummy, I could have easily defeated that guy" pleaded Naruto as Konohamaru looks away.

_'Damn you Sasuke! Why are you always making me look bad?'_ thought the angry Naruto.

"Hey, punk. Get down here. I hate show-off brats like you the most," said puppet man as he was prepared to use the puppet on his back.

"Hey, you're going to use Karasu?" asks the blonde woman. Placing the puppet in front of him, puppet man glares at Sasuke ready to strike.

Looking down at the scene, the red hair youth said, "Kankuro, stop it"

Startled, Sasuke looks behind the trunk to see a red hair youth standing upside from a tree branch. And what really shook him was that he didn't know he was there until now.

"You're an embarrassment to our village," mutters the red haired youth.

"Ga… Gaara" said puppet man nervously now known as Kankuro.

_'Him… when did he…that's Kakashi-sensei's level of stealth. How long has he been there?'_ wonders Sasuke about the red haired youth.

To be continue…

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Yeah, most of you may have notice the nostalgic of this scene. This chapter has little of my originality and I apologize. And sorry for ending this chapter like that but I just want to continue with my originality so I decided to end this chapter that like.

I plan on fusing both my story and the anime series as one. Oh, and don't worry, I won't right the entire anime series in this fanfic. I plan on scripting some of the important stuff from the series in this fanfic, but it won't be as long as the scene above.

This story would expand onto the Hurricane Chronicles series, or Naruto 2 as many of you have labeled it. This is just a test to see what I can do in fanfictions and hopefully all of you will stick to this story to the end.

I only plan on scripted two mayor fights from the series in this fanfic, or rather shorten it a bit. Other than that, my originality will take over from here on out. I hope to finish with the plot before the three-year mission and start with the heavy romance later on, although I won't make any promises.

Oh, and about the Kage Bunshin no jutsu rendan. I just wanted Naruto to have some moves before the Chuunin Exams starts. Anyway, Kakashi did say it was flawed and wonders how it would look like when Naruto fixes it. And all know how that would look, the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan.

This is still a working progress so please be patient for chapter two where the originality will take over. So until next time, later yosh!

Oh, and please read and review. And don't flame me to hard please, I'm just starting out.

**Preview of next chapter**

_Its all over Konoha about the upcoming Chuunin Exams and ninjas from around the nations have gather to Konoha to participate. Can Naruto survive the dangers and peril to become a chuunin? Can he pass the first test, a paper exam?_

_And what about the vision he had in forest? Was that really the Fourth Hokage in an armor? And what about that man in the woods?_

Naruto sighs sadly as Sakura walks away from him after rejecting him. Naruto grins though, if he lived his entire life through the hardships the village caused him because of the kyuubi sealed inside of him, he sure could handle a little heartbreak.

Turning around, Naruto started to loose his balance as he fell onto the ground. Shaking his head, he suddenly finds himself not in Konoha anymore.

The place around him was burning with flames and armored knights were fighting off demons.

Hearing footsteps stopping in front of him, Naruto looks up to have his eyes widen in shock.

"Who are you? What is a kid like you doing here?" wonders Arashi as Naruto realize that Arashi could actually see him.

_'So he starting to develop… the containment is making his move without knowing. Interesting'_ thought the old man from the woods…


	2. Chapter 2 The Second Trip

Hello, the name's Chris. This fanfic would be my second since my first got erased, but will rewrite my first. Anyway, this is a Naruto/Sakura fanfic but you know, as a writer, the story would write itself and it may not be a Naru/Saku fanfic so just read the fanfic and see what happens.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I was nervous of what I would read but it all turned out good. I would like to thank SilentAdaon for that helpful information. Even though I memorized almost all the character and plot on the Naruto series, there are still so much I have to learn. I knew most of the info SilentAdaon gave, but I guess he did me a favor on saving me writing a whole season, hehehe just kidding. I won't lie and say that I knew much about the ANBU and San-nin, because I know so little. My expertise on the Naruto series are the characters and their info and the plot, that's about it. Jutsus and levels, I know so little. And about the Tsuchikage, I knew the name but not from where. This would really help me out a lot in the future chapters… opps, I mean… MAYBE… SilentAdaon, and anyone else for the matter, if I made some mistakes or misplace information on this fanfic, please let me know for I would really appreciate it.

Anyway, this chapter is where the originality would really start. I will write like 5 sentences or so from the series but that's about it.

Okay, so… oh, right the copyrighted crap thing. I don't own the series, Kishimoto guy whatever or whoever created Naruto owns the rights to it, as well as Tokyo TV whatever.

Sit back, relax and enjoy the reading…

**

* * *

**

**Redemption**

**Reminisce: Chuunin Exam Part 1 and 2**

As the genin from around the nations gather to Konoha for the upcoming chuunin exams, Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Mountain heads (or Monuments, forgot sorry) looking at the city.

Thoughts were rushing through his mind. The chuunin exam, his dream of becoming hokage, the kyuubi, proving to Sakura what he's worth, the sandnin which consists of the blonde hair woman named Temari, Kankuro (puppet man) and the red haired youth aka Gaara of the Sand, the visions of those armored men along with this Arashi who looks like the Fourth Hokage, and the man from the woods. He also can't help but reminisce on what occurred within the chuunin exams.

(**Flashback: **The first test for the chuunin exams was a paper test, which Naruto was worst at. The concept was to ace the test with all answer correctly, including the final question. But behind the scenes, it was a test to determine their information gathering skills to their teammates, one of many requirements for a chuunin.

When the final question occurred, everybody, including Naruto were loosing their nerve and were about to quit when Naruto found some sense within him and slam his hand onto his desk, screaming that he will become hokage of the village and no mere test will stop him, even if it means being a genin forever.

Ironically enough, that boasts of confidence gave everyone the confidence to endure the final question, to which they already answered upon agreeing to take the question. Those that remained passed, and of course from stroke of luck, Naruto pass with a blank test paper, which brought a smile to the prompter.

Second test was to survive within the Forest of Death to find two scrolls title Heaven and Earth. Each team has one of the scrolls and their mission was to get the other team's scrolls.

It was this test that the destiny road for team 7 crumbled into pieces. An S-Rank Missing Nin (Traitor to a village if one would look at it like that) named Orochimaru ventured to the forest to find this prize possession, an Uchiha… namely Sasuke.

Upon fighting him, Orochimaru dispose of Sasuke like nothing after Sasuke gave everything he had on him.

It wasn't until Naruto returned from being eaten by a giant snake sent by Orochimaru earlier that the battle prove to be trouble.

After being beaten the crap out of Orochimaru, Naruto was about to feint when he felt another heart beat bumping deep within himself… it was the kyuubi and he has a thirst for battle… and so the quench shall be satisfied.

Once again, since the Wave Country, Naruto was overcome by the kyuubi's powers and the rage filling within him grew immensely.

Kyuubi Naruto growls at the giant snakes as he fought them head on like nothing.

Realizing that Naruto had the kyuubi within him, Orochimaru prepared the Five Seal jutsu and sealed the pathway to the kyuubi from Naruto, ending the battle.

He doesn't remember much from what happen, other than Orochimaru ran off after Sasuke took care of him.

Completing the mission, team 7 ventured to the towers where the other teams awaited.

Thus since so many teams passed the survival test, preliminary matches were necessary to cut down the teams to a minimum for the final exam.

After endless battles, which Naruto had with another leaf genin named Kiba and won by a nose… um… literally, Gaara's match was next with a leaf genin named Rock Lee.

This match was the turning point for this exam because Rock Lee fought with speed but nothing worked. After taking off his hidden weights and drop them to the ground, causing two humungous craters upon impact, his godlike speed passed through Gaara's sand defenses but still nothing.

Rock Lee had no choice but to unleash his forbidden technique, the Reverse Lotus and became as powerful as the hokage himself but even still, Gaara proved to be too much for Lee. In the end, Gaara broke Lee's left arm and leg.

Upon the end of the preliminary matches, the final exam would take a month from now. The hokage suggested to the current genin to train until that time comes. Of course the candidates are Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru.

Upon finding Kakashi to train him, Naruto was rejected for Kakashi would train Sasuke but Kakashi found another sensei to train him, Ebisu, to which Naruto named closet pervert for being defeated so easily by his harem no jutsu.

Of course, during his training with Ebisu, they were interrupted by a wondering perverted who has no shame in hiding it. Angrily, Naruto told him to train him since he knocked Ebisu like nothing but this openly perverted, who likes to be called a super pervert, decline. Oh, and he's the author of Come Come Paradise, the book that Kakashi reads.

After much persuasion, and a sexy no jutsu, the super pervert named Jiraiya took Naruto under his wing. **End Flashback**)

**The Interaction of the Visions**

Remembering that Sakura didn't pass the preliminary matches, Naruto decided to ask her to train with him to make her feel like she still needed… and to spend some time with her since Sasuke is away training with Kakashi to god knows where.

_'Hehehehe, me and Sakura-chan alone!! A dream come true!!!!'_

Sakura, on the other hand, had other ideas. When Naruto called her from the front of her house, she came down wondering what the idiot wants.

Naruto, blushingly, asked away to train with him for his upcoming match with Neji Hyuuga and work on their teamwork in the meantime. Sakura's response, hoever, was…

Naruto sighs sadly as Sakura walks away from him after rejecting him. Naruto grins though, if he lived his entire life through the hardships the village caused him because of the kyuubi sealed inside of him, he sure could handle a little heartbreak.

Turning around, Naruto started to loose his balance as he fell onto the ground. Shaking his head, he suddenly finds himself not in Konoha anymore.

The place around him was burning with flames and armored knights were fighting off demons.

Hearing footsteps stopping in front of him, Naruto looks up to have his eyes widen in shock.

"Who are you? What is a kid like you doing here?" wonders Arashi as Naruto realize that Arashi could actually see him.

"You… you could see me? But… but how?" wonders Naruto as he stood up, only to have Arashi's sword pointed at his neck.

"What business you have here child?" asks Arashi coldy as he near his sword more into Naruto's neck.

"Ahhh!!! Wait!!! I'm not an enemy!!! I'm just lost!!! Believe it!!!!" pleaded the scared Naruto.

"ARASHI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried a white haired beauty as she ran next to Arashi, bringing his arm down.

"Mimiko-chan, go back to the others. This kid may be a demon in disguise" growls Arashi as he pulled his arm away from Mimiko and swung his gigantic sword at Naruto.

Seeing the coming impact, Naruto accepted the hit and poof, a log took his place.

"What the…" gasps Arashi as the real Naruto jumped away from the pile of dead bodies and logs and ran.

"Hey! Come back you demon!" growls Arashi as he swung his sword, unleashing a wave of energy.

"What in the world?!" screams Naruto, seeing the energy wave as he jumps away from the energy wave's path.

Getting up from the ground, Naruto was facing the gigantic sword of Arashi.

"This proves it, this child is a demon to perform such sorcery" growls Arashi.

_'He really does look like the Fourth Hokage… but… I don't remember ever reading about him carrying a sword as gigantic as that… its twice his size'_ thought the scared Naruto as Mimiko caught up to them.

"Arashi-kun, stop it!!!" cried Mimiko before giving a good punch to Arashi.

Smoothing his cheek, Arashi chuckled, saying, "It's been a long time since you hit me Mimiko-chan, not since we were children"

"Arashi-kun, I'm sorry… but this child is not a demon" said Mimiko, determine to prove Naruto was not a demon.

Looking at Mimiko and Naruto in their eyes, Arashi sighs as he puts away his sword.

"Very well then. I shall believe in your words Mimiko-chan. But know this, this child is your responsibility" mutters Arashi as he walks away.

Watching Arashi walking away, Naruto failed to notice a smooth clear feminine hand being offered to him.

"Here, get up child" smiled Mimiko as Naruto accepted her hand and got up.

"Where am I?" asks Naruto as Mimiko smoothes his hair, saying, "Ah, I see you're one of those survivals from the kyuubi attacks. Come with me child, and you shall be safe"

Naruto had no choice but to follow this beautiful white haired woman, failing to notice how quiet the kyuubi within him has been so far.

**The Legends of the Past**

Seeing the dead burnt forests, Naruto wonders where he was right now? Was this anyhow related to Konoha at all? And why is the sky so bloody red?

"We're here" smiled Mimiko as she took him to a campsite where other armored men, without their helmets, rested.

"Oh, and put this on" Mimiko whispers as she gave Naruto an orange weird cloth hat. Putting it on, the hat covered Naruto's forehead and around his head as well as it extends to cover his ears and cheeks, covering his whiskers as well.

"Lets go in now, shall we?" smiled Mimiko as she lead Naruto into the campsite.

"Hey, Mimiko! How about we get together and have a nice time? Come on, don't leave a knight hanging like this?" cheered a knight as he whistles upon seeing Mimiko.

"Put a sock in it you lug head, sheesh in this time of day no less" whines Mimiko.

"Hey, Mimiko who's the kid?" asks another knight as Mimiko smoothes Naruto's head, saying, "He's a survival from one of kyuubi's attacks. He has amnesia now so I decided to bring him here where he could be safe from harm"

"That's our Mimiko for you, such a pure of heart" cheered the knights as they cheered for Mimiko.

"Yeah, now she is. She wasn't like this years ago, man just ask Arashi. I think he still has the bruises to prove it," laughed the knights as Mimiko waved her fist at them.

"I'LL FINISH YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimiko.

_'Scary'_ thought Naruto as he couldn't but feel nostalgic about the whole thing.

"Come along child" smiled Mimiko, leading him into her tent.

"I have a name you know," grumbles Naruto as he sat down on one of the mats.

"I know you do, Uzumaki Naruto" smiled Mimiko, sitting down onto her mat.

Shock that someone here knows his name; Naruto was about to ask when Mimiko beat him to it.

"I guess I should probably start by telling you how I know you, and inform you about the current situation Naruto"

Digging into a bag, Mimiko took out a couple of scrolls and toss it to Naruto.

"What are these?" asks Naruto confusedly as he looks at the scrolls.

"You'll see in a few. Anyway, let me start by telling you about how I know you. You see, since I was little I had the ability to foresee visions of upcoming events" stated Mimiko, which got Naruto's attention.

"Foresee? As in seeing the future?"

"No, not like that, sort of. More like, seeing… knowing what would happen a few days later. Last week, I saw a vision that involved you in it. I heard all about you within this vision, and I also know that you came from a place called Konoha, am I correct?" asks Mimiko.

"Yes, that's right. That is amazing" was what Naruto said amazed as Mimiko smiles.

"See, I don't know of a place called Konoha and if you could look within the scrolls, you see no place called Konoha on the map. So I just want to know, where do you come from?" asks the wondering Mimiko.

Opening up the scrolls, he sees one of them had a map of the world. After looking everywhere on the map, he doesn't see Konoha nor any of the other nation villages anywhere.

"I don't see it here, I don't see Konoha at all" mutters Naruto, placing the scroll map down.

"I see, that's what I figure. I didn't want to draw attention so I made up the excuse of you being a survival of the kyuubi's attack so the knights could be satisfy and not suspicious. Your whiskers on your cheeks would give bad ideas to the people, making them think you're a demon or something" explained Mimiko, not realizing how close she hit home or the sudden movement of Naruto at the mere mention of being a demon.

"Anyway, I guess I should fill you in on current events. You see, many years ago, the nine guardians of the world named the Infinion 9 were the most powerful warriors this world has ever seen. Each warrior had a special ability of their own, powers of elements if you will. The leader was Ganos Amada Anao Reitio Arios, the Sand Warrior that uses the power of sand. Under his tutelage, the Infinion 9 have defeated countless of enemies that stood for evil and injustice, the Infinion 9 were the perfect law enforcements"

Mimiko's face suddenly hardens to what she would explain next.

"But a sinister group of devil worshippers rose from the ashes of the dead to exact their revenge on the Infinion 9. Revived by their desire for revenge, the sinister group known as the Agnions sought out their plot for Infinion 9's deaths. A sinister war that lasted for so many years but in the end, the Agnions shock the world by killing the Infinion 9"

Looking at the ground, Mimiko tighten her fists as she recalls what occurred next.

"Under Agnions watch, the world went into chaos. But a group of mercenaries called the Sanestans fought against the Agnions, bringing hope to the dead world. Years of fighting, a simple mercenary group turned into an army of warriors to fight against the Agnions. During the years, the 9 leaders of Sanestans achieved the elemental powers only the Infinion 9 possessed, bringing endless hope for the people. The Sanestans proved to be too strong that the main 7 Agnions leaders summoned demon lords from hell to do their bidding, and used animals as their hosts"

Naruto listened to Mimiko's story about the past. But the strange thing was that it didn't felt weird or foreign to Naruto, like he knew this story.

"The 7 leaders of Agnions could only mustered 9 demons into this world and contained them within 9 animals. Of course the Sanestans army were scared and powerless from the power of the demonic animals. Only did the 9 leaders of Sanestans came up with a plan to rid of the demonic animals once and for all. After agonizing battles, each leader surrounded each demonic animal with their elemental specialty, embodied them with it and sealing them within themselves"

Smoothing her forehead, Mimiko sighs. Looking up, she sees Naruto sitting impatiently for what happened next and made sure she knows it too.

"With the demonic animals sealed within the 9 leaders, the Sanestans army ventured towards the Agnions stronghold. It was the 9 leaders that killed the Agnions once and for all, ending the agonizing war and brought peace back to the world. But they shock the world in saying that since the Agnions are no more, they shouldn't live either. Slowly, the demons within them are eating their energy source and will soon escape. The 9 leaders will kill themselves. And so they did, killing the demons along with them, leaving behind successors to lead the Sanestans into changing the world to a better place"

"So, so, then what happen?" asks the impatient as Mimiko slightly smile.

"The world never did changed into a better place, if not found a hell. You see, the 9 leaders failed to notice something. From what Arashi-kun stated, it was that an adult couldn't contain a powerful demon since a body was only meant to contain one energy source and one life stream. When the 9 leaders sealed the demons within themselves, they died on that moment but with the elemental powers of the Infinion 9 and the endless supply of energy from the demons, the 9 leaders lived longer, without them knowing. During the time the 9 leaders contained the demons, the demons chose other containers to live off and chanted a demonic spell that left hidden seals within their new containers, newborn children"

That statement widen Naruto's eyes. The story is sounding so very close to Konoha's past on the kyuubi's attack.

_'So close to my story… am I… in the past somehow?'_

"Upon the 9 leaders deaths, the demons chanted the seal spell and transferred to their new containers, without anyone noticing. But they failed to contain the human children for their energy sources were still forming, that and the demons were still damage and weaken from the Infinion 9 attacks from the 9 leaders so they decided to rest until the time comes. As the children grew, their energy sources overcame the demons that their very own seals contained them like a prison"

_'Contained them like a prison… just like… the kyuubi… within me… is this my past?'_

"Years passed and the children grew up but sadly, a child had a horrible experience growing up that he became insane. Looking for love, this child kill for the purpose of finding a purpose until killing became his purpose. It wasn't until he fought with a young Arashi-kun and an old friend named Favliv-kun that the demon within the lonesome child took over. The demon now embodied with the power the leader of Infinion 9 and Sanestans once had, the power of sand, couldn't wait to taste blood after years of being imprison. He loved the freedom and to make sure he would not be trapped again, he killed the container and used his body to mutate into his new demonic form, courtesy of the Agnions for their animal sacrifice. A demon lord became a raccoon demon. But of course, it was a gruesome battle but Arashi-kun and Favliv-kun killed this raccoon demon but he left behind saying that the others will soon awaken and rid this world of peace and consume it with darkness from hell"

Mimiko leaned over to Naruto, opening a scroll and gave it to him, saying, "This was the place the raccoon demon died, in a desert. And these locations are where the other demon children awoken and died. These locations are labeled as the Forbidden Lands, never to cross in fear of their return"

And Mimiko pointed out each location where the demon children first awoken. Oddly enough, Mimiko never pointed the location for the 9th demon.

"Mimiko-oneechan, what about the 9th demon? Where did he awaken?" asks the curios Naruto as Mimiko sat back onto her mat.

"To tell you the truth Naruto-kun, no one knows where the 9th demon child awoken. The thing is… the 9th demon child… was involve with Favliv-kun's death… the 9th demon child became a fox demon named kyuubi. Arashi-kun is the only one who can kill the kyuubi"

Frozen for a moment, Naruto couldn't help but feel… shaken… the kyuubi was the 9th demon child… the kyuubi was sealed within him… was the 9th demon child… sealed within him also? Wait a minute…

"Mimiko-oneechan, you said earlier that Arashi-san told you about what the demons did when they got sealed within the Sanestans 9 leaders but how could he have known all that?" ponders Naruto.

Smiling sadly, Mimiko responded, "To tell you the truth Naruto-kun, Arashi-kun never told anyone how he knows all this, he never even told… me. You see, Arashi-kun was the son of the Sanestans main leader and became distant upon Favliv's death. Only Arashi-kun knows the truth behind Favliv-kun's death and the awakening of the 9th demon child. I… was not as useful to him like I am now… but the visions I had prior to Favliv-kun's death involved with Arashi-kun and Favliv-kun fighting before the appearance of the 9th demon child but I couldn't tell whom they were fighting… all I know is that the 9th demon child appeared at the end of their battle… whomever it was"

"Mimiko-oneechan… why tell me all this? Why… do you trust me so easily that you would take me in and tell me what I don't know? For all you know, I could be a spy or something…" ponders Naruto.

_'I am a container for the kyuubi… does your visions told you of that? Do you know?'_ thought the sadden Naruto.

"You see Naruto-kun… in my visions… even though you're a 12 year old child… you by some chance are able to help us in our battle with the kyuubi… you can help us… help Arashi-kun… end the struggle with kyuubi once and for all" said Mimiko seriously.

"I… I do? How?" asks the shock Naruto. How could a child help kill a demon when the child has the same demon sealed within him?

"That I don't know… but I do know is this… you hold the answers to weaken the kyuubi enough for Arashi-kun to kill it… only you can help us bring peace back to this world"

**The Myth of the Foreseer**

After Mimiko to aid in the healing of the knights, Naruto stayed behind still remembering the history lesson Mimiko gave him.

Was the 9th demon child the same kyuubi that's sealed inside of him? Was there a reason why Arasi looks exactly like the Fourth Hokage? Was he really in the past? And…

_'What about the man in the woods? Do I really get to see him again? And what about me being the foreseer? What is a foreseer?'_ thought Naruto as he got up and walked out of the tent.

Looking around, he sees so many armored knights resting from their battles with the kyuubi. Are these the Sanestans? He never really got a chance to ask.

"So you're a survivor from the kyuubi's attacks, huh?" asks a voice which startled Naruto. Turning around, he sees Arashi looking down at him.

"Arashi-san… ah… yes, I am. Hehehe" nervously responded Naruto. How do you talk with a man who is destined to a kill demon that's sealed within you?

"And I see that Mimiko-chan has taken a liking to you" continues Arashi, still eyeing Naruto.

"Yeah… well…" stutteres Naruto, which was a rare trait. He can't tell him that Mimiko foresaw Naruto helping Arashi killing the kyuubi, not until he understands it himself.

"Why is it only you that is destined to kill the demon children Arashi-san?" asks Naruto, looking up at him.

Arashi looks down at him with a blank stare. Naruto reminds him of someone but he can't quite picture whom and for that reason, he gave him an answer.

"Because I have a connection with them, that's all" answered Arashi, looking away.

"How long have you fought the demon children?"

"For ten years now… I'm 26 if that was your next question" answered Arashi, still looking away.

"Wow, ten years… that means… that you were 16 when you first killed the sand demon child…" awed Naruto, finding reasons to respect this man.

"Ten agonizing years to kill off the horrors left behind by the Agnions" grits Arashi angrily, remembering all too well the stories of the horror the Agnions brought to this world.

Taking a shot at it, Naruto slowly asks, "Arashi-san… do you know anything about… the foreseer?"

Eyes widen, Arashi looks down at Naruto like he was a plague. Looking away, he wonders, "Where have you heard of that?"

"Hum, heard it from some man in the woods…" said Naruto, now knowing how stupid he sounded just now.

"The man in the straw hat…" whispers Arashi, which reached to Naruto's ears.

"In the straw hat? You met him too?" asks the impatient Naruto, wanting to know if Arashi knows the man in the woods and eagerly wanting to know who IS this man in the woods.

"I only saw him once… but know that… that man knows who are destined for great things… he only meets those that plays a big part in history… both good and bad… if he met with you… then your existence plays a big part in history… the question is… which side would you be in?" responded Arashi, eyeing suspiciously at Naruto.

"Now, you wanted to know about the foreseer, right? Follow me" and with that, Arashi began walking towards the exit of the campsite, where Naruto follows.

After walking for a long time, Arashi lead him to a pond where the water, somehow, is still fresh from harm.

Splashing water onto his face, Arashi puts his hands into the water. Naruto watch curiously as Arashi's arm was surrounded with static that slowly edged its way to the pond.

Naruto watches amazed as the pond started to glow. Arashi closed his eyes as he said, "Watch and see what the foreseer means to us all"

Looking down onto the pond, Naruto could see images of people, thousands of people living peacefully.

"Before the rise of the Infinion 9, there was a time where peace prosper in the world. Many scholars believed, from deciphering discovered stone tablets that evil will cover the world… the world would be a walking gravesite… the sky will drip of blood and nations of separating sides will come together to fend off a common foe… a foe that came from the night… in the midst of battle, the chosen one will rise from the ashes of death and will rid the world the creature of the night… with powers that foresees both the past and the present… foresees actions to avoid… and bring hope to those that have lost it"

While listening to Arashi, Naruto watched the images within the pond that correspond with the history lesson. He saw the scholars discovering the stone tablets, deciphering them, telling them to the people, and images of the foreseer, which was overshadowed.

"But Arashi-san, Mimiko fits the description of being the foreseer, doesn't she?" ponders Naruto, to which Arashi slightly chuckle.

"Yeah she does, doesn't she? But really… she is not the foreseer… she only has visions of the upcoming days… the foreseer sees everything… from the past to the present through the future… can predict almost anything and everything… the foreseer, one could say, is like a god on earth" stated Arashi, remembering on what he learned about it.

"Oh, but… has the foreseer ever appeared?" ponders Naruto, wondering if he really is the foreseer.

"No, not yet… but… it was decipher that the foreseer possesses these abilities but is not limited to those… the foreseer also possesses other abilities not yet known to the world… the foreseer has another source of powers not known to the world… and only when the foreseer arises that the world can truly understand the true foreseer"

The glowing pond faded away and Arashi raised his hands out of the pond. Standing up, Arashi looks down at Naruto, saying, "There you go, now you know who the foreseer is. Any think the foreseer is a legend; others think it's a myth… I think its upcoming events… the foreseer will come and will rid this world of this hell"

Walking away, Arashi said, "Come, let us return to camp" and so Naruto followed.

**A Goal**

Upon return to camp, Arashi and Naruto see Mimiko punching the hell out of the knights.

"DAMN YOU PERVERTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells the angry Mimiko as she stood facing the beaten knights, heavy breathing. Looking back mechanically, Mimiko glares at Arashi and Naruto, the two guys she hasn't beat up yet.

"Oh, crap…" mutters Arashi as he grabs Naruto and jumps away from the angry Mimiko.

"DAMN YOU MEN!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE TO GET THE CRAP BEAT OUT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What happen to Mimiko-oneechan?!?!?!" screams Naruto as Arashi jumps from tree to tree.

"The reason why she isn't the foreseer" grits Arashi as he stops on a tree branch, seeing Mimiko standing on another tree branch in front of him.

"Right… Mimiko-chan… lets just calm down and talk this through… whoa!!!" exclaimed Arashi, avoiding a slide kick from Mimiko, destroying the tree upon impact.

Landing on the ground, Arashi ran towards the forest, with Naruto around his back.

"Listen, kid. I need you to do that sorcery you pulled earlier when we get it, I got a plan" ordered Arashi, to which Naruto listen, scared at the angry Mimiko.

Sniffing the air, Mimiko whispers, "I smell… men…" then ran after the scent.

Seeing Arashi standing in the forest, staring at her. Mimiko jumps towards him with a harden fist and delivered it, only to be shock when he poof and became a log instead.

Jumping out from a nearby tree, Arashi went behind her and hugs her, whispering, "Mimiko-chan… I'm dying, remember?"

Eyes widen, Mimiko turns around to look up at a serious Arashi. Of course, Naruto couldn't hear a thing.

Clapping was heard as all three of them looks over to an upcoming person walking into the scene.

"Jutsu, where the hell have you been?" stated Arashi pissed off as Jutsu nervously laugh, waving it off with, "Well, you know. Seeing Lovely Mimiko in her pms mode, I definitely had to get the hell out of here"

Shuttering, Arashi said, "Lucky you"

_'Jutsu?'_ thought Naruto, looking at the new green hair new comer.

Looking at Naruto, Jutsu smiles, saying, "So you must be wonder-boy, the survival of one of kyuubi's attacks. So tell me, got any ideas for techniques?"

"Huh?"

"Don't mind him, Jutsu comes up with crazy ideas for techniques, by adding his name to it of course. He's an inventor, helps us with armory and comes up with different fighting styles and defenses, but not energy attacks, which he lacks" smirks Arashi, which Jutsu waves his fist at him.

"You see, my jutsu techniques will surpass your energy attacks, mark my words. You will beg to know my jutsus and will coward before me, bwuahahahaha!!!!!!!!!" laughed Jutsu sinisterly evil.

"You sad, sad little man. Get a life or something" pitied Arashi, which earned him a glared from Jutsu.

Naruto smiles, he could see that Arashi and Jutsu are great friends. Mimiko started to say something but he couldn't quite hear her. Jutsu pointed his finger at Arashi but couldn't hear him as well. Naruto realizes that he couldn't hear anything anymore.

That's when he sees everything around him starting to blur. Naruto looks around, seeing the burnt forest becoming clean again and the bloody sky into a clear blue one. He notices Arashi, Mimiko, and Jutsu gawking at him and ran after him but it was too late… Naruto has returned to Konoha.

_'So he starting to develop… the containment is making his move without knowing. Interesting'_ thought the old man from the woods, looking down from atop of the buildings.

Looking around, Naruto finds himself in Konoha again and the people just pass by, like Naruto never left.

_'What's going on? Why am I back all of a sudden?'_ thought Naruto as he started to walk, unknown of the location.

Suddenly, remembering what happened before his trip to Arashi's world, Naruto decided to find Jiraiya to continue his training for the chuunin exams with one goal in his mind.

_'If this happens again, when I go back to Arashi-san's world, I'll be ready to help them. I'm going to get that old pervert to teach me everything he knows so I could help Arashi-san in his world. Later on, as much as I hate to do it, I'm going to look through the books to find anything about Konoha's past and find anything about Arashi-san, Mimiko-oneechan and Jutsu-san'_ thought the determine Naruto as he made up his mind.

To be continued…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Well, that's it for chapter 2. I told you this chapter starts the originality. Anyway, once again I cut the chapter short because I have to go to work in a few min so sorry. Hopefully, the other chapters will have more of a story in it.

I never thought the story would turned out like this, this definitely what I hadn't got in mind when starting this fanfic. It was suppose to be a 1-2 chapter fanfic about Naruto and Sakura but somehow during the first chapter, I wrote aobut Naruto going into Arashi's world without knowing until I wrote it. Weird, an author's creative mind sometimes got a mind of its own.

I would like to thank those kind people for those reviews, it really gave me the boost to continue this fanfic, and thanks once again for SilentAdaon for his helpful tops, including about the Tsuchikage since it would help me greatly… opps, I mean MAYBE…

Anyway, wait until the next chapter. Hope to hear good reviews for this chapter, and my creative mind is growing with each passing second. I already got in mind on how I would end this battle with the kyuubi in Arashi's world… and the foreseer, I know would it would be now.

This is still a working progress so please be patient for chapter three where the story continues. So until next time, later yosh!

Oh, and please read and review. And don't flame me to hard please, I'm just starting out.

**Preview of next chapter**

The chuunin exams are here and its Naruto's turn to fight and his opponent is Hyuuga Neji. Can Naruto have what it takes to beat Neji? What would Naruto do when he goes back to Arashi's world? And what's this about a war starting between Sand and Leaf? And…

"Sasuke, take care of Sakura-chan. I'll take it from here, believe it" mutters Naruto as he glares at the grinning Gaara who's covered by the sand demon's sand.

_'Arashi-san, I'll use your technique, my style'_ thought Naruto as he called forth millions of clones into the scene.

"What is this?! Where am I?!?!?!"

"Oh my god!!! It's the fourth hokage!!!!" screamed the people around the person as Konoha would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3 Here to Stay

Hello, the name's Chris. This fanfic would be my second since my first got erased, but will rewrite my first. Anyway, this is a Naruto/Sakura fanfic but you know, as a writer, the story would write itself and it may not be a Naru/Saku fanfic so just read the fanfic and see what happens.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Like last time, I was a little nervous on what people thought about chapter 2 but no worries and I'm glad for that. Although I wish a lot of people left behind more reviews, but I'm content with what I got.

After looking back at the chapters, I noticed some mistakes I left behind and I apologize. Once I got this Arashi arc done, I'll go back and fix those problems and the upcoming problems as well, hopefully there won't be none.

Now, about the story itself. When finishing chapter 2, I realized something when I was going to work after submitting it to I forgot all about the title of the story and how this story made me chose to call it redemption. It was, at first, a Naruto/Sakura fanfic but it evolved into this so now I have to tweak the plot just a TINY bit to make the redemption title as a rightful title.

Okay, so… oh, right the copyrighted crap thing. I don't own the series, Kishimoto guy whatever or whoever created Naruto owns the rights to it, as well as Tokyo TV whatever. I also don't own the rights to the Evil Dead series, just thought I should add that just in case.

Sit back, relax and enjoy the reading…

**

* * *

Redemption**

**

* * *

**

**History Hidden: The Giver gets Nothing**

* * *

Smiling to himself, Naruto walks through the city of Konoha very content with himself.

_'Ha, I learned a new jutsu. Haha, the kuchiyose no jutsu will be a great asset to my collection of jutsus'_ grins Naruto as he found what he was looking for.

"Oi, ojisan! One order of miso ramen!" yells Naruto, earning him a nod from the Ichiraku Ramen owner.

While eating, Naruto couldn't help but think back at those boring days in the library, trying to find the past of Konoha. Purpose? To find Arashi, Mimiko, and Jutsu and their struggle with the kyuubi.

After agonizing hours and so many books later, Naruto found no information. There wasn't even information about the armored knights. He even asks the clerks and people around, some just laugh at him for saying such a ridiculous thing. Others just ignored him and went about their business.

Naruto sighs as he finished his 8th bowl of ramen.

Not in the mood for more ramen, Naruto left the ramen stand and walked. His destination? Wherever the wind takes him…

"Watch it brat" spat some bystanders as they pushed Naruto away from them.

Looking around, Naruto could see the hate and anguish in the people's eyes. Smiling, Naruto continues walking, ignoring what he had to endure his entire life… hatred.

Reaching to the training grounds of team 7, Naruto smiles at the memory of the earlier days of team 7.

_Team 7 met again on an early morning to wait for their sensei. Of course, it wouldn't be until 5 hours later when they realized they were tricked… yet again._

_"Yo" smiled Kakashi, who appeared with a poof._

_"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto and Sakura, while Sasuke "Hn" his part._

_"Sorry, sorry. I had to devise a plan to eat my breakfast without the people seeing my face and man, let me tell you, that was a hard task" chuckles Kakashi._

_"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto and Sakura, while Sasuke "Hn" at the lie._

_"Anyway, now that we're all here, let us be off" to that, the smiling Kakashi lead them off to their mission._

_"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei. What mission do we have to do now? It better be tough for the future hokage of konoha to handle, not like those other boring missions" whined Naruto, remembering how he fell asleep on those other missions._

_"Naruto, why can't you just be patient like Sasuke-kun over here? Man, you are so annoying" sighs Sakura._

_"But Sakura-chan…"_

_"Naruto shut up!!!" to which Sakura ended with a punch to Naruto's face._

"Heh-heh, Sakura-chan can really hit hard" grins Naruto, rubbing where the sore spot used to be.

_Team 7 sitting on a grassy plains, eating their lunch while Kakashi was sitting on top of a tree branch, reading his book._

_Team 7 looks down as Naruto was struggling to get out of the river that he fell into._

_Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other and ready to fight while Sakura was in the middle, breaking them up._

_Naruto and Sasuke proving each other that they are better than the other as Sakura was doing her mission normally and Kakashi talking with another perverted guy about Icha Icha Paradise._

_Team 7 sitting on a grassy hill during the nighttime, looking up into the stars. Kakashi couldn't help but watch too, like he has been in that kind of situation before._

_'And now… new memories will happen… memories of me being a chuunin'_ thought Naruto.

"The first match features Hyuuga Negi?" asks a bystander.

"Yeah, he was last year's number one rookie. I can't miss the match now" responded another.

_'Hyuuga Neji?'_ thought Naruto, suddenly remembering about the chuunin exam matches later today.

"Hahahaha, I'm able to summon a frog now, so I should be fine!" laughed Naruto in denial.

Remembering Neji's face during his fight with Hinata, Naruto couldn't help but think. _'Everyone has those weird eyes…'_ to which Neji's image turned to Gaara's.

_'I'm fighting Neji on the first round in a hour'_ thought Naruto as he suddenly felt scared. Can he really beat Neji? His kuchiyose no jutsu can only do so much. He knows how to perform it but calling forth a lot of chakra for Gama-bunta would be hard and takes time, which is what he won't have on his battle with Neji.

Not so sure of himself, Naruto left towards the training grounds, hopefully to ease his mind of his upcoming battle.

* * *

Sakura walks through the streets of Konoha, knowing that today is the big and final day of the chuunin exams.

_'Will Sasuke-kun be alright?'_ were the only thoughts running through Sakura's mind at the moment.

During the chuunin exams 2nd test, Orochimaru, an s-rank missing-nin, bit Sasuke on his neck, giving him a curse mark which will curse him until he finds Orochimaru for the cure, or something like that.

Sakura's scared… scared for Sasuke. Would he really go forth and find Orochimaru? No, no Sasuke would never do that. Sasuke's too strong for that. Sasuke is…

"Humph!"

Falling down after crashing into someone, Sakura whines as she looks up to see Naruto on the ground in front of her.

"Naruto?" wonders Sakura as she got up while Naruto did the same.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan. Sorry about that, I should have look where I was going" grins Naruto.

"No, no its okay I guess" then Sakura began walking away.

"Um, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?" turning around, Sakura looks at Naruto wondering what he wanted this time.

"Um… will you… will you be cheering for me on my match with Neji today?" said Naruto, looking away.

_'Match with Neji? What is he talking about?'_ thought Sakura. So instead of pondering about it, she asks, "What match? What are you talking about Naruto?"

Eyes widen, Naruto closed them and looked at Sakura grinning. "Heh-heh, so… how about Sasuke's battle then? Going to cheer for him?"

"Of course I will. I'll always be on Sasuke-kun's side. He's the only reason why I'm going to the chuunin exam matches," exclaimed Sakura with determination.

"R-right… well, he's lucky to have someone to remember his matches" chuckles Naruto as he continues on with his walk towards team 7's training grounds.

Confused, Sakura turned around after a confusing talk with Naruto. _'What was that baka talking about? Match with Neji? The only matches I know for today are the chuunin exam matches… oh no…'_

Looking back, Sakura could not find any sight of Naruto. Running through the busy streets, Sakura could still find no trace of Naruto.

_'How could I forgotten all about Naruto's match with Neji today? And I even told him that I'm only here for Sasuke-kun's match… Naruto… I'm sorry'_ and with that, Sakura ventures on towards the stadium, depressed.

**

* * *

Lifting the Spirits: Chuunin Exam Matches**

* * *

Walking towards the training grounds, Naruto was startled to see Hinata there starring at a log.

"Hinata?"

Startled, Hinata ran behind the log she was starring at frighten. Looking who called her name, Hinata gasps, "Naruto-kun!"

Calming herself down, she asks softly, "W-why did y-you come h-here? Isn't today the main matches?"

_'She… she remembers?'_ thought Naruto, who looked like he was relief that someone remembers something about him. A couple of seconds after being relief, he responded, "I… uh… you know… I just came here to see this training area. Since this is where I became a genin"

"Really? But why?"

"No reason! Who cares about the reasons!" exclaimed Naruto, turning around.

"Yeah… sorry" whispers Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata… Neji is your relative, right?" asks Naruto.

"Yes"

"Is he strong?" asks Naruto seriously, now fully facing Hinata.

"Yes" answer Hinata after taking a couple of seconds to think of a response.

"I see," responded Naruto, looking down depressed.

"B-but… you might be able to defeat him Naruto-kun," said Hinata, trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Hahaha, Yeah! I AM strong" laughed Naruto in denial but sighs at the end.

"I'm sure you can beat him, Naruto-kun…" said Hinata in her whisper-like voice.

"Huh?"

"Um, when you cheered me on during the preliminary matches, I felt like I had become stronger than before. After the preliminary, I was able to like myself a little more. If a stranger looks at me, it might seem like I haven't changed… but I think I was able to change, if not a little… and I think it was thanks to you, Naruto-kun" said Hinata, without her famous stuttering.

"Hey, Hinata…" whispers Naruto, still in shock at the respond Hinata, of all people, gave him.

"Do you… really think that?"

"What?" asks Hinata, not able to hear Naruto.

"I may look strong from your point of view but… I always screw up… and just act strong because I'm mad…"

"That's not true!" interjected Hinata, which startled Naruto.

Smiling, Hinata continues, "Even if you did made a mistake, you were always… (Flushes) …from my point of view, a proud man who makes lots of mistakes. When I look at you, there was this impact on my heart… (Looking down while pointing her fingers)…you're not perfect… you make mistakes, and you get stronger from them. I believe that is true strength. Naruto-kun, I think… you are a strong person" to which she ended her scene by hiding behind the log again but still kept that smile of hers.

Grinning, Naruto responded, "Thank you Hinata. I've always been in last place on everything… and I was nervous over nothing. I was a bit depressed, but I feel better now!"

"Naruto-kun…" smiles Hinata, feeling that good feeling at being praised and knowingly that she helped cheer up the one she loves.

"Well, I'll be going off to the matches now!" turning around, Naruto began walking away.

Stopping suddenly, Naruto looks back, saying, "Hinata…"

"Huh?"

"I always thought of you as…"

Blushing, and heart bumping, Hinata asks, "Huh? …huh?"

"…A dark, timid, and weird person"

Sadden, Hinata whispers, "Naruto-kun…"

Walking away, Naruto continues, "But you know something? I like people like you"

_'Like you… like you...'_ were the only thoughts cursing through Hinata's head as she watches Naruto walking towards the stadium where his match with Neji is being held.

"Oh, and be sure to come watch me beat Neji" grins Naruto, who looked back at Hinata.

Hearing the firecrackers in the air, Naruto shriek, "Oh, crap! It's starting already! I'm late! I'm late!" to which he ran towards the stadium.

"See you later Hinata!"

* * *

Arriving late, Naruto slid through the stadium arena ground towards the other contestants, startling everyone there.

"What kind of entrance is that?" asks Shikamaru as Naruto shook the migraine that was cursing through his head.

"Don't… ask…" groans Naruto, thinking. _'Damn that Konohamaru and his secret entrance to the stadium'_

"Naruto…" said Sakura who sat in the stadium seats, glad that he made it for the matches.

"He's totally late…" mutters Ino, who was sitting next to Sakura.

After Shikamaru helped him get up with a, "How troublesome", Naruto shook the migraine away and said, "Everyone run! The entire village's bulls… the bulls are going to go after everyone!"

"What are you talking about?" asks Shikamaru, seeing no bull other than the stuff Naruto was saying.

"I'm serious, there were so many of them!" stated Naruto, looking at Shikamaru.

Looking back at the other contestants, Naruto sees everyone was there but…

"Huh? Where's Sasuke?"

"The Dosu guy who was suppose to fight me isn't here either," stated Shikamaru, looking at the contestants as well.

"Hey, you two. Stop fooling around. Stand right straight and show your faces to the crowd" said the announcer.

"Huh?" looking around, Naruto could see hundreds of people sitting, and cheering to watch the matches.

"You guys are the main events in the upcoming matches" stated the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" everyone stopped what they were doing and focus their attention at the source of the voice… that belongs to none other than the Third Hokage.

"Thank you for coming to the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha's Chuunin Selection Exam today! We will now begin the main matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries! Please enjoy the matches!" stated the Third Hokage as he sat down on his chair over viewing the entire stadium.

"There are some things I need to tell you before the matches" informed the announcer as he took out a piece of paper with who is fighting whom on it.

"Look at this, there was a little change in the match-ups. Check to see who you're going up against"

"Hey" responded Naruto with his arm raised, earning him a "What?" from the announcer.

"Sasuke hasn't arrived yet… what are we going to do?"

"If he doesn't come here by the time his match starts then he will lose by default," stated the announcer.

_'That's weird, knowing him he would come here even if he had to drag his body here'_ thought Naruto, looking back at the entrance.

"Listen up, although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up but if I decided that the match is over, I will stop the match. Do not argue with me over it. Got it?"

Getting no reply, the announcer continues, "The first match is… Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room" to which the other contesters left for the waiting room, leaving behind only Naruto and Neji starring at each other knowing that their match will soon begin.

* * *

The man in the straw hat (Another additional feature) _stroke his short beard_ as he looks down at the stadium in the stands.

_'That was one amazing battle'_ thought the smiling man in the straw hat, as the battle was indeed an amazing battle.

The first half of Naruto and Neji's battle was in favor of Neji for Neji delivered his Jyuuken: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou onto Naruto which closed his chakra points, ending the passageway for his chakra. But luckily for Naruto, he had two chakra sources.

After asking the fox the rent for living in his body, Naruto bursts with the flames of the kyuubi's chakra and bested Neji, even with a surprise defeat. When people thought Neji beat Naruto who lays defeated on the ground, the real Naruto bursts out from the ground to deliver a surprise punch to the chin revealing to the world that the Naruto on the ground defeated was nothing but a mere clone.

Everybody was surprise at Neji's loss but soon cheer for Naruto on his winning match with the Hyuuga prodigy, the last year number one rookie.

_'But soon the real test would begin. I only saw the battle but never the victor. Naruto, be prepare for what comes next. For flame and sand will always have a never-ending battle'_ thought the man in the straw hat as he walks back, disappearing into the shadows.

With the other contesters having their fight, there was only one left and that was Sasuke's… who hasn't appeared yet.

But the Third Hokage decided on a ten-minute extension, which is all he can give for Sasuke's arrival. At the end of the ten-minute mark, Sasuke appeared with Kakashi, apologizing for the lateness.

Of course, that brought everybody cheering for the arrival of this year's number one rookie, the last of the Uchihas.

And the battle with Sasuke and Gaara began. Sasuke did all the attacks but nothing seem to affect him, until he show the speed he gained from his 1 month training with Kakashi, the speed that rivals Lee's own speed.

All that speed was not for show, it was to prepare Sasuke to charge up his new technique that he learned during his 1 month training, the Chidori or rather the Raikiri, Kakashi's own technique.

After the Chidori was delivered through Gaara's sand ball defense, it went through but… his arm got stuck. Gaara was never injured in his life. He was only injured once as a child, and by his battle with Rock Lee in the preliminaries.

The Chidori struck Gaara in the shoulder, drawing out blood and the sight of it scared the living hell out of Gaara that he screamed.

Screaming, Sasuke retrieved his arm out of Gaara's sand ball defense, but he also retrieved something more.

He retrieved a demonic arm that stretched as far as the spot that Sasuke jumped away from. The demonic arm looked… sandish… and it wiggled its way back into the sand ball.

_'What the hell was that?'_ were the only thoughts cursing through Naruto's mind as the sand ball suddenly began to crack and turned into falling sand, showing Gaara gasping for air while holding his injure bloody left shoulder.

Watching the scene, Naruto suddenly notices floating feathers all around the stadium.

"Huh? What's going on…" wonders the sleepy Naruto as everything around him became white.

"My eyes are…" whispers Naruto as he saw a pink light looking around. Naruto sees Sakura being confused as well as he thought, _'Sakura… chan…'_ before he fell down asleep.

**

* * *

War between Nations**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Naruto could see the whiteness is blurring away but also sees a female starring down at him.

"Sa… Sakura-chan…" whispers Naruto as he groans.

"Sakura-chan?" asks Naruto as he sat up.

"Sakura-chan?" ponders the female as Naruto looks up to see Mimiko-chan starring down at him with worried eyes.

"Mimiko-oneechan?" startled Naruto as Mimiko screams, an explosion occurring.

The explosion caused Naruto to jump a few feet away as he crashed onto the ground. Coughing, Naruto heard, "Kid?! What are you doing here?!"

Looking up, Naruto sees Arashi struggling in a sword standoff of some sort. Pushing the swordsman away from him, Arashi turns and offers his hand to Naruto, screaming, "No time for talk!! Grab my hands now!!!"

Grabbing his hand, Naruto yelp as Arashi threw him over his back, screaming, "Hold on tight kid!!!"

Running through the sword battles, Arashi jumps into the air to avoid a swing from a boulder on a club.

Swinging his sword, Arashi unleashed an energy slash that cut the ogre with the boulder club in half.

Landing, Arashi ran towards a carriage as he slams Naruto into it, saying, "Take the carriage and for god sake's run!!!" to which he kicks the carriage, giving Naruto a head start.

Screaming, Naruto watches as the carriage rolled down the hill. All Naruto could see was the battle Arashi and the Sanestans were in and how Arashi jumped over a knight and sliced his head off and throwing it towards another knight.

Crashing onto a tree, Naruto jumps out of it while groaning over the pain he was suddenly in.

Opening his eyes, Naruto shook as he sees the ground breaking apart around him. Corpses arose from the ground and growls at Naruto angrily.

"Oh my god… zombies!" shriek Naruto as he ran away, thinking, _'This is much scarier than ghosts!'_

Naruto was suddenly stopped as a hand, which bursts from the ground, grabbed onto Naruto's leg.

Naruto was trying to shake the hand off as more hands bursts from the ground. Looking around scared; Naruto could see the dead walking at him growling.

Gritting his teeth in fright, Naruto screams, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!!!!!!" and suddenly, 20 shadow clones appeared and took care of the dead.

That gave Naruto time to escape and escape he did. Reaching the end of the landscape, he looks down the mountain ledge to see corpses climbing up the mountain. Looking up, Naruto sees dead birds flying over the area.

Looking back, Naruto sees creatures walking towards him growling at the meat they see.

Before he could think of anything else, a blinding light flashed everywhere. Feeling someone's arm around his body, Naruto was suddenly lifted into the air.

Looking up, Naruto sees Mimiko holding him as she aims her hands towards the dead below, screaming, "Holy Flash!!!" and fired a wave of white energy towards the dead.

After that was fired, Naruto could have sworn that Mimiko jumped again… in midair! Mimiko grabbed Naruto tighter, saying, "Hold on tight Naruto-kun"

Turning around, Mimiko aimed her hand in front of her, firing a giant explosion. The force of the explosion was enough to push Mimiko miles and miles away from the area.

Due to the force of the harsh winds, Naruto could barely keep his eyes open but could see a nine tailed monster jumping into the air swirling with flames and firing a breath of fire onto the ground below that reached miles away, even racing at the speed that Mimiko was flying away from.

The flames proved to be too strong as the coming flames covered both of them.

Naruto felt heat for a few seconds until it was suddenly gone. Opening his eyes, he sees the flames surrounding them as he sees a shield of wind around them.

_'A shield of wind? How could you see wind?'_ thought Naruto as he looks up at Mimiko to see her eyes glowing pure white.

Screaming, Mimiko jumps away from the flames as everything around them became blurry. Unknown to Naruto, they were flying at the speed of sound.

Slowing down, Mimiko began to lower towards the ground, tumbling when making contact.

Rolling around, Mimiko manage to stop when she hit her back on a tree as she screams in pain.

Feeling that Mimiko was not moving, Naruto got out of her arms and sat near her, shaking her to see if she was all right.

"Mimiko-oneechan? Are you all right Mimiko-oneechan? Please say something"

Groaning, Mimiko open her eyes slowly as she grins at Naruto, whispering, "I'm… o-okay… just… just give me a f-few minutes to… to rest"

"Mimiko-chan!" shrieks a male voice as Naruto turns around to see Arashi running towards the scene, with a bloody face.

"Arashi-san! How… how did you get here?!" asks Naruto surprised, seeing Arashi going down to his knees in front of Mimiko.

"I ran… my… I specialize not only in fighting skills and as an energy user but also in speed… a worthy power of a container…" whispers Arashi, placing his hands over Mimiko's cheeks.

"Wha…" was the only thing Naruto could get out until he sees Arashi's hands glowing bright yellow.

"A-arashi-kun…" smiles Mimiko as Arashi continues to give his energy to Mimiko.

"Kid, we have time to talk now since the kyuubi retreated for the time being" said Arashi as he continues to heal Mimiko.

"Retreated? But I saw him firing a huge breath of fire just a minute ago… how can he retreat from breathing a humungous fire?" gasps Naruto, only to receive, "When Mimiko-chan unleashed her wind power as a shield to protect you both from the flames, she fired a wind blast that reached over to my battlefield… which I intercepted and combine it with my own power. With the combine powers, I unleashed a mighty energy slash towards the kyuubi, which rendered him powerless for the moment, giving my men enough time to attack and weaken him… he retreated to recover from his injuries… he never changed that guy…"

"Guy?" wonders Naruto whether or not if Arashi is talking about the Kyuubi or someone else.

Realizing what he said, Arashi cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Where the hell have you been kid? After Mimiko-chan's blindly rage attack mode, you simply disappeared… what the hell where you these past two months?"

"TWO MONTHS?!?!?! IT HAS BEEN TWO MONTHS?!?!?!" shriek Naruto, earning him a glare from Arashi and gulping in fear in response.

"Never mind, it seems your brattish little feeble mind couldn't comprehend an answer to my question. My best advice for you kid is to stay away from here and best go back to where you came from," added Arashi as he finished healing Mimiko.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto looks away angrily. Mimiko, sitting up, giggles as she hit Arashi on the head, "Arashi-kun, apologize now. Naruto-kun could actually help us with this struggle of ours"

"How could a mere kid like him help us with our battle with the kyuubi? He's nothing but a child weaker than all of us" retaliated Arashi, angry that Mimiko would suggest such a ridiculous thing.

"Weak?! I'm not weak! I defeated last year's number one rookie Hyuuga Neji just a few hours ago!!! That proves my strength!!" screamed Naruto his answer as he glares at Arashi for underestimating his strength.

"Who the hell is Hyuuga Neji? A puppy or something?" screams Arashi as he glares twice as much as Naruto.

Sighing, Mimiko slowly hit Arashi on the head, which brought him to the ground, saying, "Now, stop it Arashi-kun. Stop arguing with a child and you're not off the hook Naruto-kun. Both of you boys now stop fighting and play nice. We are fighting in a war right now and we need all the help that we can get"

"Wow, does the great Arashi-teme stoop so low as to fight a child? Namely wonder-boy?" grins Jutsu as he jumps down from a flying giant demonized eagle.

"Jutsu! What on earth are you doing with that?!" yells Arashi as he took out his sword, ready to strike as Jutsu waves his hands at him.

"Put down your sword Arashi-teme. This guy won't harm anyone because…" grinning, Jutsu slid his hand through his hair as he said, patting on the growling demon eagle.

"This demon eagle is under my control, thanks to the power of the mind. Please, hold your questions until after the explanation. You see, I have invented another brilliant device that, attached to the back of my head, will enable me to control one's mind at my own will, mind control if you will. I call it, "Jutsu style: Mind Control! Catchy name if I don't say so myself, bwuahahahahahaha!!!"

"Only you can think of a sad, lonely name like that…" mutters Arashi as he looks at the demon eagle, "…but my god, can you invent such brilliance"

"How many have you invented, this mind control device? Can anyone use it? Can it affect anyone?" asks Mimiko, catching the interest of Naruto, and an uninterested but yet interested Arashi.

"So far, I have only invented this one on the back of my head. It's the portion part of a bird's brain that captures sound waves for flight navigation. Upon investigation and experiments, I found a way to channel the sounds waves to enter the brains of others and control the nerve system, thus the birth of the mind control device," grins Jutsu, still patting on the demon eagle's head.

"So far though, it affects creatures like these ones. I can't one hundred percent tell you if it could affect the kyuubi or not, probably not since the kyuubi is strong and all but at least we can control the undead army and use them to our advantage in our battle with the kyuubi" continues Jutsu, smoothing the demon eagle's head.

"Hmm, gaining the army that we fight… interesting… but wait a minute… how could that be possible? They are dead, how could we control them? How could you control that demon when it's the undead?" asks Arashi, glaring at Jutsu who began to shake his head.

"Hahaha, you really are a bastard. Listen to me you piece of crap and listen good (Mimiko took hold of an angry possessed Arashi who mutters "Death" and "despair"), even though they are dead, they still have the brains intact, and so instead of controlling their minds, I control their nerve system. Granted, the dead have no more nerve system and are moving by the power of evil, so that's where my brain comes in. There is a reason why this little brain thing is behind my head. It captures my own brainwaves, which in turn is transferred to the undead. So technically, I'm giving them my own nerve system, or rather, a copy of it and place them within the dead's nerve system thus controlling the undead. Got it stupid?"

"I'll make sure you'll die a painful death Jutsu!" shrieks Arashi as Mimiko continues to hold him down. As for Naruto, he was hiding behind a tree from the sight of the demon eagle bird.

_'They really are scarier than ghosts!!!'_ cried Naruto as the demon eagle growls at Naruto's direction.

Growling, an undead burst from the ground under Jutsu and took hold of his leg, going for a bite.

With fast reflexes, Arashi threw his sword towards the zombie's head, cutting it in half and making Jutsu jump in shock.

"Damn, they follow us," growls Arashi as Jutsu and his dead bird went towards Arashi and Mimiko.

"I thought that the dead goes away when kyuubi is nowhere near" remembered Jutsu as when kyuubi is near, the dead would rise to become the undead if kyuubi wills it.

"The kyuubi must be nearby" calculated Arashi, standing in front of Mimiko. The undead rose from the ground while some came walking into the site as well as dead birds flying into the scene.

"These must be those that weren't killed during the battle at the other side of the planet," responded Mimiko, readying her staff.

"Right, once we get rid of these bastards, we'll go after kyuubi next" ordered Arashi, eyeing his sword behind the coming zombies.

"If that's the plan then we should take care of them separately. I'll handle the airborne deadites," Jutsu said as he jumped onto his dead eagle, finding the right moment to attack.

"I'll take care of the frontline" growls Arashi as he made a dash towards his sword.

Seeing Arashi and Jutsu going for the attack, Naruto took a big gulp as he ran next to Mimiko.

"Mimiko-chan, what should I…" but Naruto never finished as he heard moaning behind him. Turning around, Naruto sees more zombies coming from the back.

Knowing what to do, Naruto decided, "Then I'll help by getting these zombies in the back" and with that, Naruto took out his kunai and ran for the attack.

"Then I guess I'll support Naruto-kun, and heal those that needs to be heal… for the time being" mutters Mimiko as she ran towards Naruto's direction.

Jumping towards his sword, Arashi stepped on the hilt kicking a few heads away as he ducks to grab the sword. Waiting for a zombie to get in position, Arashi pulled his sword up while still on the hilt. Raising the sword up, Arashi swung it down cutting a zombie in half.

Jutsu grins seeing the dead flock of birds and flying creatures coming at him with amazing speed.

Aiming his hands towards a couple of zombies, Jutsu yelled, "Jutsu Style: Mind Control!!!" suddenly, the little brain piece behind his head started to bump as the zombies he was aiming shook until they were under his control.

"Attack!!!" was all Jutsu ordered as the possessed zombies attacked the other flying zombies.

Throwing kunais, Naruto went for his most used technique, "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" to which twenty Naruto clones appeared near him, running towards the zombie army.

Not far behind him, Mimiko watched in amazement as she sees Naruto calling forth so many clones.

_'Naruto-kun could really help end the war'_ were thoughts that ran through her mind as she swung her wand towards the dead, chanting, "Holy Element: Wave of Light!!!!!!!!!!"

A wave of light appeared going towards the dead, ending their existence. Gasping in pain, Mimiko fell onto her knees as she grabs her chest.

_'Damn, holy attacks still takes a lot out of me… I must stick with healing for the time being… Naruto-kun, the rest are yours to take out… prove to Arashi-kun that you are worthy… that you are the one that will help end the war…'_

Looking back, Arashi could see Naruto with his small army of clones attacking the remaining undead that Mimiko's holy attack couldn't rid.

Amazed at the clones, Arashi thought, _'I got to learn that'_

It was a struggling battle but in the end, Arashi's team rid of the remaining undead.

_'That was… unreal… since they are dead… it was hard to tell if they are defeated or something… I… I gotta get stronger… to help Arashi-san… and find that man to know why I'm here… the man in the woods… he must know something… he must know why I'm here… my purpose for being here'_ thought the gasping Naruto, failed to notice the said man watching from afar.

_'Get stronger Naruto… your presence here will be the key for finding his true strength… he needs to find the light in order to win his upcoming battle… get stronger so you can survive for the deciding battle… of this world'_ thought the man in the straw hat whose hiding in the shadows near some burnt trees.

"Kid… you… you did great" complimented Arashi who was trying to get his breath back.

"Really?" Naruto wonders, never hearing anything positive towards him from Arashi before.

"Come along now, we must return to camp… there is something I must ask you" and with that, Arashi helped Naruto up as he slowly began to walk.

"What? We're walking back? But aren't we at the other end of the planet? That's going to take forever to get there!" bewildered Naruto, wanting to know if they really are going to walk around the world to camp.

"Then we better hurry" smirked Arashi, interested in seeing Naruto distraught at such a thought.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" whined Naruto. This was going to be a very, very, very long walk home.

To be continue…

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's it for chapter 3. I'm so sorry that if I took long to send this chapter, I was busy playing Sonic Next Gen with no complaints- easy game for me but great nonetheless. Anyway, it was interested where the story headed this time. I know how the story starts, how it ends and even the important moments in the middle but I never thought of what they go through to reach those little important plot points.**

Well, I was planning on making this twice as long as the last two chapters but so many days passed since chapter 2 and I thought my dear readers would like to know what happens next so I decided to make it a normal long chapter.

Thanks again for the reviews, although I still want to hear more from the readers, what their take on the story is so far. Oh, and I also changed the rating for this story to put in the stuff that I wanted this story to have. Gone are all the light scenes because of the rating of the story, I want to write this story the way I want it to be read. If you think that the rating changed was not necessary or that the other ratings are good enough to rate this story, let me know and I'll change it right away.

Don't worry about the last two chapters, I will fix them up. I'll even add some new scenes or something for chapter 1. And I need to change the preview from chapter 2, since none of them didn't happen… yet. Although during the original plan of this chapter being twice as long, those lines occurred so sorry. Anyway, moving on. I like leaving behind clues and I left some clues in chapters 2 and 3, won't say what clues though… yet. I need to fix chapter 1 for the clues to make sense. Until then, wait for it.

This is still a working progress so please be patient for chapter four where the story continues. So until next time, later yosh!

Oh, and please read and review. And don't flame me to hard please, I'm just starting out.

**Preview of next chapter**

_Back in Arashi's world, Naruto will soon witness the truth behind somebody's actions… and spends time to learn and even teach… but it all doesn't matter for they must face the return of kyuubi… are the visions Mimiko foresaw coming to an end? Could this very well be the final confrontation of the kyuubi? What role will Naruto play? What are Arashi, Mimiko, and Jutsu's fate? And what of Favliv?_

"Shadow Clone no Jutsu… successful"

"The inner energy and the chakra source… their differences and similarities… I found the key"

"She's the last of the Agnions… their hatred and chaotic powers runs through her veins…"

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY YOU ALWAYS HIDE WITHIN THE WOODS?! WHY DID YOU CROSS PATHS WITH ME?!?! WHY DID YOU CROSS PATHS WITH NARUTO'S?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"Stupid fox… cough it up… I need your stupid power to fight this kyuubi!!"

"…Favliv… hmm, stupid boy… never underestimate my demonic power… if it wasn't for the Fourth's seal, you would have been eaten long ago!!!"

"Sanestans and Agnions… united forces… last of the pure blood and last of the race… never thought I'd see the day…"

"Arashi-teme!!! Why?! Why are you fighting Favliv?!?!?!"

"Kaboom…"

"A-arashi-kun… why? WHY?!?!?!"

"At last… I die…"


End file.
